minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Lawrence Dilemma 3: Rise of a God
Part 1 - Every Man a King Even then, he had so much control. The game was rigged from the start. On September 11th 2032 a shot ricocheted across the world. This shot was greeted by silence in the Capitol; by fear in London; by cheers in New Chicago. This shot ended the life of Ryan Lamb, 47th President of the United States of America and the leader of the free world. Just 2 short years into his presidency a shot was fired and his life came to an end. The assassin was never caught. Harry Gunn, Vice President, was sworn in the next day. And from that day, the world was changed forever. I served as Commander of the 1st Californian tank division in the war. I helped Krassenstein push the enemy back to the Colorado river, was with him when we were thrown back ourselves, and ultimately sat with him in San Francisco, blockaded to the East and under siege from the North, South and West. I remember a conversation we had. He sat there, wasting away, in his bunker below the city while enemy aeroplanes flew in the sky above, their bombs hitting the ground like the heads of Trump's opponents in DC. All seemed lost then. "It's okay," he said, staring intensely at the map. "Tomorrow or the day after, my brother will be here, and they'll push through the enemy and kill Cruz and and...," he petered off. "Of course, General." replied one of the other Commanders, a jumped-up sycophant who, like the General, had attained his position purely through protesting against the President. Nobody, least of all the Blues, had expected the war to reach California. No relief force came the day after, or the day after that. When I heard over the radio a week later that Ed Krassenstein had been killed over in Vegas, while trying to flee, I didn't have the heart to tell the General. I let him sit in his bunker, devising battle plans with forces that didn't exist, as the enemy moved slowly closer, clearing out the city block by block, until only the rats survived. "We hold out, Bulluk," he had said to me in that squalid command centre, "we hold out or we die. We fight to the last man." I was prepared to die then. I knew that our duty was to survive for as long as possible without retreat, so that the war may be won in the East. In the end, my dedication was unnecessary - we were saved by an unlikely ally. The Mexican government had been in opposition to the President for some time, and when they saw the Blues in dire straits, the army had been mobilised to assist. And while the Reds were thrown back in California, their already overstretched supply lines in Texas and New Mexico were crushed by the Mexicans. To the East they had taken Chicago and reduced the city to ash, but New York had mounted a strong resistance against the Reds. Emboldened by our "victory" in the West, they had attacked with full force in the East. And so another civil war ended. It had lasted from the impeachment in 2018 to June 2022, and the Blue's Commander-in-Chief was quickly sworn in as President, a position he wold hold until 2030, when Lamb took charge. Brian Krassenstein was given a medal for his valour and turned to broadcasting, his unpopularity among the people for his tactics stopping him from holding public office. I was given a low level position at the Department of Defense and began working my way up the ranks. By bringing up my position in the war, I was able to rise far, before joining Lamb's campaign in 2029. In 2030, I, James Bulluk, became the White House Chief of Staff. Part 2 - Change you can believe in My strength was not in fire and steel, but in will and intellect. Of course, they'd never tell you that. The day after Gunn was sworn in, he delivered a passionate speech in the White House. With fire in his eyes, he pledged to find Lamb's killer and bring him to justice. America needs to come together after this tragedy, he had said, even while he made ready to crush his opponents. "Ryan Lamb WILL be avenged." he had said, the empty words acting like a magic trick on a frightened nation. Gunn was a weird guy. When in public he was cheerful and charismatic but behind closed doors he was solemn and withdrawn. Every Tuesday night he would disappear and it seemed no-one knew where he went (although a large number of elected officials would disappear as well). After the speech, his popularity soared. He had short-term political capital at his disposal and used it immediately. Within a month, he'd passed acts with ease through the Blue Congress and Senate, giving the Presidency huge amounts of oversight in all aspects of governance. As authoritarian as this was, I stood by him. These bills had passed, but not without controversy. While the Blues held the Congress and Senate, a significant minority was held by the Reds, angered over Mexico's attempts to receive privileges in return for their help in the War. These Reds, led by Jeb! Bush, had made a slow return after their loss in the war, and they'd been fighting tooth and nail to stop every one of these bills. After passing these bills, Gunn's capital was spent. He'd called in every favour he had and the Representatives were beginning to turn on him. Despite myself, I was happy. It looked like he would be unable to continue his policy of consolidating power. Then Nanjing happened. The Chinese had chosen the moment of chaos in the US to pounce. During the night Chinese ships had sailed into Tokyo's harbour, their army had landed in the North and their aeroplanes blotted out the sky. They'd captured Iwo Jima and were carving out an East Asian empire. Gunn was ready for them. While the Chinese forces were engaged in Japan, the US marines landed in Shanghai. They put the city to the torch then marched to Nanjing. The city was sacked and looted for the 2nd time in 100 years. Tactical nuclear strikes put the Chinese army (and a huge number of Japanese citizens) to death. After that, old Xi Jinping had no choice but to come to terms. The US gained more power in Asia, Gunn gained huge amounts of popularity and the Chinese government fell apart. In the ensuing Chinese power struggle, a strange man named Fu Lawrense became the new Chinese leader. A week after the treaty, Gunn invited me to the White House. "I'm sorry, Bulluk, but it's time for you to leave," the President said, his words cutting through me like a cold knife through warm flesh. "My...project requires loyal men by my side. You have to go." Jesus. He was even turning on me. It seemed he was moving forward centralising power around hi- The anger flashed through me like a bolt a lightning. "I understand, Mr President." I replied, trying to keep the raging fire under control. He was trying to push me out. But I had to hold out. Krassenstein's words came to me. We hold out. We hold out or we die. Part 3 - A Study in Scarlet They come here now, of course. The rats return to mock me one last time. After the President, I was the distant second most powerful man in DC, but my influence was fading rapidly. If I didn't call in these favours soon, either my influence would wane or Gunn would abolish more democracy. 10 days after that, Gunn dismantled the Senate. It seemed an end to American democracy drew near, even as the masses cheered him on. But this was a mistake. I had him. While the Blues had dominated the Senate, they made up just 60% of the House. The other 40% was controlled by the Reds, who I now had common cause with. It was time to make a deal with the devil. The small Jeb Bush sat behind his massive oak desk, his face hidden in a black hoodie, twirling a little turtle between his fingers like a cheap magician, staring at his computer screen. It was the only light source in the room, the walls disappearing in the darkness. Jeb didn't move as I approached. "Jeb! How's it going!" I said, a little too loudly. He turned away from his computer screen, closing a browser on which he appeared to playing...Roblox? It seemed that now the government was collapsing and his life with it, he'd finally given up. He flicked on a light, suddenly illuminating the room and exposing his tired face. God. He was old, but now he looked ancient, a timeless weather-beaten statue clinging onto his space in the world. "Oh. Um...hey there...sport. Um...Trump...is unhinged?" he mumbled, the weak words barely reaching my ears. "Look Jeb, I'm putting forward a bill." I said as I sat down opposite him. I lay the booklet in front of him. He took a second before moving lethargically to pick it up. "Look, Jeb, this is a big bill. But the gist of it is -" "You want to limit the President's power." he said, sifting through the document. He seemed to have woken up. "Jesus, you want to really limit it. For a long time. Bring back the Senate and a Vice President..." "Yeah, Jeb, and I need your help. Look, this bill won't be easy to pass -" "The phrase 'No shit Sherlock' comes to mind." It seemed a bit of wit had entered the old man's mind. "Okay, Jeb. Passing this bill is what both of us need. You on board?" "Look, Bulldog, I'll need time to think on it. Make plans, see if this'll really hurt Gunn." Bulldog. Ha. He thought to insult me, even as I offered salvation. Typical Jeb. "We don't have time. Every day that passes, he gets closer to absolute power. One of these days...it'll be Armageddon. You in?" "Look, I," he paused, tilting his head as though listening to someone. "Okay, I'm in." he said eventually, reluctantly. I stood up, made to walk out the room then turned back. "Look Jeb, there are three things that I say to every lawmaker in DC. Vote your district. Vote your conscience. Don't surprise me. The last of those is by far the most important. I've collected dirt on every last one of you hack politicians and if you try to crush me, I will take you down with me. Got it?" He squirmed in his fancy chair as I looked down on him like a vengeful God. "I...I..." he whispered. I walked out. I spent the next 2 weeks dining and wining every Blue I had something on. A few, like that pathetic Ryan Hill and Cortez, refused to bow down and vote for the bill, but most joined me. And so, by 2 votes, I had a majority. It was time to take down Gunn. Chapter 4 - No Gods, No Masters I stare out across the yard that houses both my salvation and my annihilation. It was the Fourth of July, 2031. I had become Chief of Staff less than 2 years before and now I was ready to take down a President. I sat in a guest spot in the House for 6 hours, waiting. Sitting in ambush, like a trapdoor spider, ready to pounce. Lightning had started falling outside, the boom''s shaking the building. "And if that's all for today, then -" Pelosi spoke, looking a spectre haunting the place. "There is one more matter, your Grace." said Jeb from the front. ''Boom. ''The lightning continued to hit the ground outside. "I would like to abdicate my time to the gentleman from Arizona, Mr James Bulluk!" I stalked up to the front as the Blues whispered conspiratorially amongst themselves. ''Boom. "Thank you, Mr Bush. Under Amendment 30 of the United States constitution, I put forward this bill, 'The protection of democracy', before the House, to be voted on now." "But...that's only...only for the Dem-" said Pelosi, forcing the words out from betwixt her dying lips. "Actually," said Jeb, "any party leader can do this. I have simply chosen not to until now." "I...I..oh God oh frick" sputtered out Pelosi, collapsing into her chair. "As per Mr Bush's wishes, voting shall begin immediately. I will now call the roles, staring with the Blues." said the justicar. Boom. ''The rain was coming down thick and fast now, as if to match the mood in the room. What a coincidink. He started going through the Blues, all "Nay"s with an occasional "Aye". "I want this date moved. Now." said Pelosi, more strength entering her voice. "Mrs Pelosi, you are out of order. The motion has been filed and the role call has commenced" I said back to her, matching the steel in her tone. ''Boom. The Democrat results had come through now. No surprises. Thank God. I was there. "Now the Reds roles shall be called" smiled the justicar, failing to mask his happiness at the outcome. I was there. He was done. I had taken down the strongest US president the world had ever seen and I was back on top. "Jeb! Bush?" I could take it all now. Restore democracy, be an American hero. Become President myself, even. There wouldn't be many contend- "Nay." Boom. The word split into me like a cold knife through warm flesh, like a bullet into a child, like a diamond sword into a leather jerkin. "Nay?" I shouted at him. "Nay? Why...what..." "Wew sends his regards." Jeb spoke softly, as if to a child. "It's time for you to leave." And so it was. Army officers entered the back of the room and grabbed me without resistance. I was thrown into the back of a van and driven here. The radio was played to me, the reporters mocking me for having the gall on to take on the "Great Liberator" Harry Gunn. I surmised that I, and my Blue co-conspirators, had all been indited for treason, which under the new order carried a death sentence. I was done. Chapter 5 - A Man Chooses And so I face the final curtain. The cell was dark, the spiderweb cracks in its featureless concrete walls and floor illuminated by the flickering fluorescent light on the ceiling. There was no furniture so I resorted to sleeping face down on the hard surface like some plebian. Every hour or so, one of my Blue co-conspirators was marched into the courtyard outside by the jackbooted stormtroopers that served Gunn. As I watched through the bars in the window, they were mercilessly shot by a firing squad. Even ancient Hillary Clinton, who had been gearing up for her fifth run at the presidency, was executed without a trial. The hours turned into days and the days into weeks, my only sense of time being the loud executions. Apart from the times food and water was thrown into my cell by an angry Sergeant by the name of Bill Reynaulds, I had no contact with the outside world, until... Until the reveal. I was dragged out of my cell in the middle of the night, taken down corridor after corridor, the doors swimming around me, overwhelming my now-weak mind. We stopped by an unremarkable door, a speck in a sea. Inside sat Gunn and Jeb, calmly sitting in wait. "Hello, Bulluk," Gunn said, "It's been a while." "Why...why do you...do..." I whispered, my throat so dry I could barely speak, "Why..why did you do this?" "The master commands, and we obey." Jeb said, a slow smile reaching his face. "In fact, he wants to meet his greatest opponent." "Where...where is he?" I stuttered out. "He's on the computer. Don't be shy now" smiled Gunn. I walked over to the computer and saw a game of Minecraft open. What the hell was going on? Wewladstbh: Bulluk. I've been expecting you. Wewladstbh: Soph was taken from me recently and I had diverted my efforts to reclaiming her. You almost had the US while I was distracted. If not for Jeb... BigGunn756: Who are you? Wewladstbh: It is good that you do not know. I make it my job to operate in the shadows, although I am infamous in the world of Roblox and Minecraft creepypastas. What on Earth was he talking about? To this day, I have no idea. Wewladstbh: You see, I work here, in the Internet. I am not a mere mortal, trapped by flesh and blood, iron and coal, but I am something...greater. Wewladstbh: I have spent the last 5 years marshalling my power. The UK, North and South Korea, Pakistan, Israel...I control them now. And now, the US and China are mine as well. No...I couldn't have. I couldn't... I had unleashed a being more powerful than even Gigachad! Wewladstbh: You are nothing. I am everything. From Minecraft, I have dominated the world. Wewladstbh: Oy, by the way, Jojos is aktually a really good show and you should watch degenerate cartoons. Wewlastbh: Goodbye. I fainted. On my awakening in my cell, a TV had been installed, playing Joeys adventures 24 hours a day. It was hell. Chapter 6 - To be Ian Malcolm Goodbye. I was allowed to see occasional snippets of news on my TV after a little longer. I saw that a bill had been signed, forming a shadowy new super-government comprised of every nuclear-powered state on Earth. Although the details were not public knowledge, I knew that Wewladstbh was at its head. Huge TV screens were erected in every public square, playing that Jojo degenerate disgusting filth, eroding humanity's civility. I knew that every citizen was suffering through the same hell I had suffered through so recently. God, Wewladstbh was truly evil! And so now I sit and wait. I wait for the end. I am marched out into the courtyard. I look down the barrels of the guns pointed squarely at me without flinching. This is the life I chose. "Ready!" The call comes from Reynaulds, supervising the execution. I think back to the Krassenstein brothers, to Brian Krassenstein hunched over his maps, to what he said to me. We hold out, Bulluk. We hold out or we die. I held out. I am ready. Malcolm. The word comes to me in a flash. Maybe...maybe I'll be like Malcolm, saved at the last second from the jaws of death. Although...he technically died and was just brought back to life in the inferior sequel. Does that count? Maybe. The rebels are cutting it damn fine for the deus ex machina though. Damn fine. "Aim!" I think back, my thoughts flashing high above my life, thinking back to my family. To my dog, Tom, who I threw against the wall and stamped on in a fit of rage. To my friend, Allister, who died in a freak skydiving accident (he forgot to wear a parachute). I think over it all. God, those rebels are cutting it damn fin- "Fire!" Category:Entities Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s) Category:The Lawrence Dilemma Category:Long Pastas Category:Not minecraft Category:Supernatural